Connections
by Catherine E. Grant
Summary: Connections draw Ares and Xena together although they try to fight their feelings for each other. Cyrene gets the feeling there's a lot Xena doesn't tell her.


CONNECTIONS  
Author: Catherine E. Grant (avatar_31@angelfire.com)  
  
Disclaimer: No I DON'T own any of the characters, they belong to Renaissance Pics and MCA/Universal, not me. Though it would be kinda cool to own them, I doubt they'd let me, even temporarily. Oh well, how the lowly can dream...  
  
Summary: Connections draw Ares and Xena together although they try to fight their feelings for each other. Cyrene gets the feeling there's a lot Xena doesn't tell her.   
  
-  
CONNECTIONS  
-  
  
Ares and Aphrodite slowly picked their way along the muddy village track. Or rather, Aphrodite picked; Ares strode along beside her obviously irritated by the slow pace. His sister's face was set in a mask of determination as she attempted to avoid the worst of the muddy patches.   
  
"You know sis, black really suits you" Ares commented in an attempt to make conversation. "Well, yeah, a girl's gotta have a change now and then" she agreed lightly, sighing in exasperation as she stepped once again into a pocket of deep water. "Like, disgusting!" she cried and attempted to shake the mud away.   
  
"Give it up 'Dite, this is a mortal road, and mortal roads have mud" he replied, shaking his head.  
"Easy for you to say, you're not wearing a dress!" responded his sister with alacrity. In turning to glare at him she slipped on the rough surface and landed heavily in the muck. Ares grinned and offered her a hand. She ignored it and clambered slowly to her feet, wincing slightly.  
  
"This is the LAST time I ever stick up for you, mister!" she declared angrily. "Just LOOK at me! All of Olympus are probably laughing their heads off right now!"  
"Now, you know that's not true" Ares attempted to placate her, "Zeus has forbidden anyone to spy on us, undoubtably because of you, you realise. Besides, how was I expected to know he'd take his anger for me out on you? You're his favourite."  
  
"And that has done me just about HOW much help?" the goddess of love asked icily.  
He shrugged. "Well, we're only mortal for a month, that has to count for something."  
"I have NEVER been mortal for a MONTH before! And it's all your fault, if you hadn't destroyed the family of that woman Dad was interested in, she never would have killed herself and we wouldn't be stuck in this predicament!"  
"How was I supposed to know she'd go and do that?"  
"You're the God of War, mister, you figure it out!"  
  
"Hey, this is like, your own fault too!" Ares protested as Aphrodite struggled ahead furiously.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"You DID stand up for me, after all, and I appreciate that sis, so thank you."  
  
She muttered something under her breath he couldn't quite catch.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"GET STUFFED!"  
  
"Was it something I said?"  
  
"GO TO TARTARUS YOU PIG! Owww..." The water in yet enough pothole splashed up and soaked the angry woman.   
  
"Just LOOK at my dress!"  
  
Ares rolled his eyes and hastened to catch up with her. "We're not far from a village, see the track's improving, it's been travelled more. When we get there you can get a change of clothes."  
  
"Like those rags the mortals call dresses? Oh please bro, give me a break! They have like no fashion sense whatsoever!"   
  
"And that's my problem?"  
  
"Oh SHUT up!"  
  
They walked in silence for the next five minutes. Ares felt slightly guilty, because her words had the ring of truth about them. It WAS his fault they were mortal, and heading rapidly along the road to nowhere. Aphrodite in turn was suffering in her own fashion. Her dress clung uncomfortably to her lithe form, and her delicate slippers were irrevocably ruined. Her hair was a mess and she was covered in mud from head to toe.   
  
"Give me your knife" she said abruptly.   
"What?"  
"I SAID, give me your knife!" Reluctantly Ares handed over his small belt knife. Becoming mortal had meant the loss of his sword but Zeus had permitted him to keep one other weapon.  
"Thanks." Raggedly and with regret Aphrodite sawed at the edge of her dress, cutting it off well above the knee. When Ares saw what she was trying to do, he offered to help and cut away her sleeves entirely.   
  
"Do you think you could trim it a little more?" she asked hopefully. Nodding silently Ares picked up a length of discarded material, and trimming it to size, tied it firmly around her waist. He then cut away the dress just above the make-do belt and below her bodice, leaving her midriff bare. Under each arm and across her back he made another cut about an inch from the material's edge, leaving her with two ties to the garment that could act as a belt, only attached at the front. Quickly he tied them firmly to keep her outfit in place and stepped back to look at his handiwork.   
  
Aphrodite sighed in contentment and gazed at her reflection in the nearest puddle. "Hey, cool!" she exclaimed, "I feel just like an Amazon chick, woah woah woah!" She made high kicks and punches at an imaginary opponent.   
  
"Way to go, bro! You could be my fashion designer, hey, what about it? How about silk and leather, we could make something so cool; I'd be the toast of Olympus! Can't you just see it?"  
"No, no, no!" Ares responded taking several quick steps backward. "Not on your life 'Dite, not on my sword and not on the name of Zeus! There is no way! Get it?"  
"Ohhhh...C'mon Ar, it'd be great!"  
"Not a chance in Tartarus" he repeated firmly.  
  
"You coming?" pointedly he continued down the track. Throwing her hands in the air in exasperation Aphrodite ran to catch up. Ares could be such a bore!  
  
"So, bro, do ya know where we're going?" she asked brightly, taking two steps to his one.  
"A village" the god of war replied sarcastically.  
"Nah, as if I didn't figure THAT one out! Don't you know the territory or something?"  
"Well I guess it does look kinda familiar" he answered thoughtfully.  
"Where are we then?"  
"Give me time! Okay, where WOULDN'T Zeus put us down?"  
"Um, Athens?"  
  
He groaned. "Let's try that one again" muttered Ares to himself. "Where would Zeus feel he'd get the most enjoyment out of our predicament? Where could we be humiliated or embarrassed the most?"  
"Oh, that's easy" Aphrodite answered immediately, "that'd be near your warrior babe! Next question?"  
"Xena" Ares said softly. "That's it, 'Dite you are a genius!" He made a mock bow in her direction.   
  
"This is Amphipolis."  
  
  
His guess was rapidly proven correct as they neared the outskirts of the village. Standing in the trees for a moment they watched several children playing in the village square, an old man writing on a scroll and a graceful brunette with thick curly hair beating a mat outside of what appeared to be the village tavern. One of the children kicked their ball with too much force and it flew into the foliage near the newly mortal gods. Without thinking Aphrodite picked it up and stepped out of concealment. "Hi, little one, here's your ball" she offered smiling.  
  
The child took it from her with trembling hands, mouth working noiselessly. She took a few quavering steps backwards before her quivering lips managed a sound.   
"Mummy! Mummy, mummy there's an Amazon in the village! Mummy help me!" Hugging the toy close she turned and fled towards the safety of the buildings.   
  
The old man put down his scroll and quill and got up slowly. Gently he directed the little girl to the shelter of one small structure where she was quickly enveloped in the shaking arms of her mother.  
  
The woman beating the mat hung it over the tavern's rail but continued to hold the piece of wood she'd been using.   
"What do you want in Amphipolis, amazon?" she asked carefully, stepping slowly forward.  
  
"We have no quarrel with your people, we're a peaceful village."  
"Um, look, I don't mean you any harm," Aphrodite said apprehensively. The wood was too large for her liking.  
"You know what? I'm not even an amazon, see? I don't have any weapons and I can't do flips or anything."  
"What amazon truly needs a weapon?" the woman responded immediately. "You're dressed like one of them, you look very fit and you travel alone. You are an amazon."  
  
'Dite chewed her lip. "Don't amazons have to worship Artemis?" she carefully asked, "cos I don't, I don't worship anyone" 'Cept me, she added silently, but since when has that counted?  
  
"An amazon worships Artemis by virtue of who she is" the tavern owner, who appeared to be the village spokesperson by the way everyone gathered around behind her, stated firmly.   
  
"But I'm not an amazon!"  
  
"And I'm the queen of Corinth!"  
  
Both fell silent, staring at each other. Aphrodite wished Ares would come out of his hiding place in the bushes and help her out. After all, an amazon wouldn't be travelling with a man, would she? On second thought maybe that wasn't such a great idea, a little voice in the back of her head suggested. Won't they just think of him as a warlord? And if this was Xena's village where the heck was she?  
  
"Look, I can prove I'm not an amazon" she said finally. "I know Xena, she can tell you who I am, she's my friend."  
  
"You claim friendship with Xena?"  
"Yes."  
  
The wood was lowered and the woman regarded her closely.  
"She's my daughter. Lyonus, go find her" she directed the old man who immediately departed.  
  
"When did you meet Xena?"  
  
The Goddess of Love thought furiously. Well it had been after Xena had changed, hadn't it? And that was a few years ago.  
  
"About five years ago."  
  
A raised eyebrow greeted this statement. "Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, but she met my brother way before that, when she was about sixteen or something, I only met her after Herc helped her."  
  
"You claim friendship with Hercules as well?"   
  
One of the villagers snickered. Another laughed all out and soon the entire crowd behind their speaker was convulsed with laughter.  
  
"Ask her if she knows Iphicles, and Odysseus!" someone cried.   
  
"Ohh!" Aphrodite stamped her foot in annoyance.  
  
"Hercules is my brother!" she yelled above the noise.  
  
"You don't look anything like Alcmene" stated the tavern owner coldly.   
  
"Who?" asked 'Dite in puzzlement. Immediately she realised she'd put her foot in it. 'Open mouth, insert foot' she thought rapidly.  
  
"Alcmene is Hercules' mother. Yours, too, if what you claimed was true."  
  
Lyonus chose that moment to run panting back into the clearing, followed closely by Xena and Gabrielle.  
  
"Mother? What's going on?" the warrior asked immediately. The older woman nodded at Aphrodite. "This - Amazon - who claims she isn't one - just walked into the village claiming to be your friend and the sister of Hercules."  
  
"I didn't just walk in, I found that girl's ball!" the goddess protested indignantly. "And I'm NOT an Amazon, how many times do I have to say that!"  
  
Xena looked across at her and began to smile. Gabrielle's mouth fell open.  
  
"What - how - the outfit - you?" the normally eloquent bard stuttered helplessly, lost for words.   
  
"Looks good" Xena said simply, before closing the distance between them and giving the goddess a hug. "Nice to see you, 'Dite" she grinned, "but what on earth do you call this outfit?"  
  
The blonde simpered. "Fashion-a-la-Ares" she responded. Xena's head jerked up rapidly. "Uh-huh!" she exclaimed. "Come out come out wherever you are!" Unerringly her gaze found the very place of his concealment. Aphrodite shook her head slightly; the woman really was amazing.  
  
Sheepishly Ares left the bushes and strode towards them. "Nice to see you too, Xena" he greeted calmly. She stared at him coldly. "You, I could understand, but Aphrodite? What have you done now?"  
  
He looked around the square pleadingly. "Why do people always blame me?" he asked the world at large.   
"'Cos you usually are to blame" the warrior replied sharply. "C'mon, let's get inside. We don't need to make a spectacle of this. Mum," she gestured broadly, "may I introduce Aphrodite - and Ares? This is my mother Cyrene."  
  
Cyrene looked warily at their unexpected guests. "Aphrodite - and Ares" she repeated slowly. "As in Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, and Ares, God of War?"  
They all nodded silently. Xena's mother glanced slowly from one to the other and back to her innocent looking daughter. "I think you owe me an explanation, Xena" she said finally.  
  
The warrior spread her hands in innocence and contrived to look artless. "Who, me?" she asked grinning.   
  
Ares snorted, Aphrodite covered her face with her hand and Gabrielle sighed.   
  
"Don't quit your day job Xena" she suggested with a grin.  
  
~  
"So let me get this straight" Gabrielle was saying, "you pissed off Zeus by making the woman he fancied kill herself?"  
"I didn't MAKE her do anything" Ares argued aggrievedly, "it was her own decision - how was I supposed to know that warlord was her husband?"  
"You keep saying that a lot bro, you ought to know SOMETHING by now" put in Aphrodite.  
"That's it, I've had enough of you, I'm going." He jumped up and headed for the door. Xena blocked his way almost lazily. "What, leaving so soon?" she drawled.  
  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact, yes!"  
"Oh sit down, Ares!"  
"What, and I'm supposed to do that just because you said?"  
She placed one suggestive hand on her chakram.  
"Yep."  
  
Ares sat down.  
  
"Why me?" he muttered. "I have to be made mortal now, of all times."  
"You got a little war cooking or something?"  
"Yeah, in Athens. There goes all my plans for conquest; those fools up there are going to cock it all up without my help. They aren't half as good as you ever were; they're all complete imbeciles. How is a guy supposed to take over Greece with such barbarians for lieutenants?"  
  
Xena laughed. "They're your lieutenants, Ares, you shouldn't have chosen such fools!"  
"What other choice did I have?"  
"Um...how about not conquering anything for a while?" she smiled sweetly.  
Ares stood up abruptly. "I'm going outside. Don't stop me."  
  
He stormed out. Cyrene came to sit beside her daughter. "He's not taking this very well, is he?" she offered tentatively.  
Xena shrugged. "Ares is like that, Mum, you get used to it. He's just in a temper 'cos Zeus put a stop to his plans for Athens."  
"Oh. I see." She was quiet for a moment, then added, "Aphrodite is quite the charmer, isn't she?"  
  
The goddess of love was talking non-stop with Gabrielle and a small group of village girls. All seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely.  
  
Xena turned her gaze back to her mother. "She talks a bit too much for my liking," she said shortly. Cyrene shifted slightly in her seat and studied the warrior with a mother's reasoned eye. Her blue eyes had the look of a troubled spirit about them, and she seemed restless. The uneasiness in Xena's bearing was something that only a close friend - or a mother - would have seen.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked gently. If only Xena would open up to her like other girls did, she prayed silently. There was so much she didn't know about her daughter; so many years that the warrior refused to speak about. Getting her to talk about her feelings was as easy as charming a hydra.  
  
"Yes, Mum, I'm fine" Xena replied patiently, though frustration was evident in her posture. "Look, I think I'll go check on Argo, with all this rain we've had lately I'm a bit worried about her, I think she might be getting sick." Quickly she rose and headed for the door.  
  
Cyrene sighed and hugged herself resignedly. She knew as well as Xena that Argo was fine.  
  
Why was she such a failure as a mother?  
  
  
Xena sighed with relief as she drank in the sharpness of the outside breeze. The coolness gave her bearing a new calmness and renewed strength. Spying Ares leaning against the stable wall, she headed towards him.  
  
"Hey" she said simply. He nodded in acknowledgment. They stood in silence for a while, comfortable in each other's presence. Why was it always like this? mused Xena absently. He was her enemy, yet there existed a connection between them. A connection that continued to draw them together despite their differences. When Ares was mortal it was easier to feel, but she recognised it when he had his Godhood as well.   
  
Damn him! Why did it have to be HIM, of all people?  
  
They were alike, those two, as similar as two kindred spirits could be, who could recognise themselves in each other. It was part of what made them close and allowed them to simply appreciate each other's company.  
  
Not that she'd ever admit it, of course.  
  
Ares was having similar feelings, and wondering how the heck he'd ever let a mortal get to him. As the God of War he was a laughingstock. And Aphrodite knew it, damn her, he'd seen the glint in her eye when he'd identified Amphipolis as Xena's home town. It was bound to be all over Olympus - again - within moments of their immortality being restored.   
  
What gave her this power over him?  
  
He turned towards Xena the same time she turned towards him. Neither had realised they were that close and they bumped against each other. Xena shook her head slightly and looked away, cheeks flaming. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" she began the same time as Ares interrupted  
"No, it was my fault, I didn't mean to-"  
  
Both stopped.   
  
"Yeah, well" Xena said awkwardly after a pause.   
He nodded. "Look, Xe-"  
"Yeah?"  
"Nothing."  
  
Spinning on his heel he strode away. He didn't get more than three paces before he felt Xena's hand on his shoulder. She forcibly yanked him around to face her, then pulled his head down for a deep kiss.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Ares asked puzzled when they broke apart.  
"I, ah, I don't know" Xena muttered bemusedly, dropping her hand, "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be." Gently Ares tilted her face to look warmly at her. She didn't flinch away. "What is it, Ares?"  
"I love you."   
  
Madly, irreverently. What had prompted him to say it? He couldn't say. All he knew was it had seemed right to say and he had said it. "I love you Xena."   
  
She was silent, standing rigid in frozen - terror?  
  
Suddenly she pulled away. "I can't do this, Ares."  
  
"It's okay, I understand-"  
  
"You might now but you won't later!" she broke out angrily. "It's the same every time when you're mortal, you think you love me. Big deal. You'll forget as soon as you become a god again. How long do you have this time? A month? I'm not about to become a one-month stand, Ares. I'm not about to let you break my heart again."  
  
Had he heard her correctly? The last was delivered in such a soft tone and she wouldn't look at him, so he might have gotten it wrong.  
  
He didn't think so. "Oh, Xena" he whispered sadly, reaching out mutely towards her.  
  
She didn't turn around. "Go away Ares."  
  
He nodded silently. When she looked he was gone.  
  
Xena stood alone in the empty square and tilted her face to the mocking sky. "What have I done?" she demanded of it. "I love him, but he'll just be the same self-centred, arrogant bastard once again, he'll leave me, and he won't care! I can't let him do this to me, I can't!   
  
"Oh, if only...but then I'd have this time...have I done the right thing?"  
  
The sky didn't answer. But someone heard her, nonetheless.  
  
~~  
The meal that night was stilted. Xena sat wrapped in thought, torn apart by inner turmoil. Cyrene kept sending her worried glances but her daughter was oblivious. Gabrielle and Aphrodite carried the entire burden of conversation, but even they were running out of things to say. Ares didn't speak to anyone.   
  
"All right, anyone want any more?" Cyrene asked finally. Four silent gazes met her own. "Fine, nobody wants any more, I'm so glad to hear it!" She began gathering up the dishes.   
  
Aphrodite got to her feet. "I'll help, if you like" she offered and lifted the remaining plates. The innkeeper nodded her thanks.   
  
"Yes, thank you Aphrodite, could you please put them here?" Vaguely she indicated an empty spot on the sink. Try as she may, the always adaptable woman was having a hard time getting used to two gods staying in her inn. Ares was behaving like a - a spoilt child, and Aphrodite hardly seemed divine. All her beliefs were being put into question and her head fairly rung. Life was never uneventful around Xena, that was certain. How much hadn't her daughter told her? Cyrene had the feeling she was missing out on more than a few gory battle details.  
  
No sooner than 'Dite had placed the dishes down than a sparkle of golden light heralded the appearance of a god. Reflexively Cyrene took a step backwards. Aphrodite looked across calmly. "Hello, sister" she greeted the goddess of wisdom.  
  
Athena smirked. "Little Aphrodite, reduced to clearing tables in a mortal inn, I never thought I'd see the day" she announced smugly, and looked around with disdain. "Each to their own, I guess."   
  
"What do you want Athena?"  
"Like it or not, I'm here on business" she declared. The goddess of love raised a sketchy eyebrow. "Oh, really? Please tell."  
  
"Well, sister, our father placed me in charge of your duties during your little - ah - indisposition. I'm here on a love matter."  
  
"That's a first!" Aphrodite snorted with none of the delicacy Athena had shown. "What's wrong, can't find anyone who wants you?"  
"Huh. You're spending too much time with Ares" the other said condemningly, "It really doesn't suit you, you know. And black is NOT your colour."  
  
'Dite shrugged. "So?"  
"I need your help." Athena was obviously galled at having to admit it. Stealing a sideways glance at Cyrene, she announced "This happens to be a Goddess to Goddess discussion, mortal. Leave us." To enforce her point she readied a ball of power.   
  
"Hey, stop that! That is like so not nice!" Aphrodite protested, "and unnecessary, I thought you were against such showy displays of power - like what Ares uses."  
Athena grimaced but allowed the energy to dissipate. "Get out of here" she warned Cyrene tightly. The woman left reluctantly, looking over her shoulder at the goddesses in her kitchen. What a day.  
  
Aphrodite rounded on her sister the moment the innkeeper left. "What did you go and do that for, that was so mean!" she demanded angrily.  
"She's a mortal, what do you care?"  
"I like her, okay? And she's Xena's mother, and the warrior babe is my friend!"  
"All the more reason for her to leave. I need to talk to you about Xena."  
"Oh?" All business now, 'Dite was interested.   
"I wish to mend the relationship between her and our brother" Athena admitted coldly.  
"Between Xena and Ares??? What do YOU care?"  
"I've noticed he seems a nicer person when he's around her" began the goddess of wisdom confidently. "I think I could even tolerate that Ares. I respect Xena, she's proven herself worthy of that and even my friendship, on many occasions. If it would help her, I think I would do it, even if the man wasn't Ares."  
  
The other nodded thoughtfully. "But you wouldn't be coming to me if it wasn't Ares, would you? You'd just have Cupie shoot him with an arrow, and all's right with the world."  
"That's right."  
"Hmmm..." Aphrodite thought for a moment. "I think we need some other opinions" she decided finally.   
"Would you?" Athena nodded and disappeared in a shower of golden rain.   
  
On re-entering the dining area, the goddess of love pretended to yawn loudly. "I am like so worn out" she declared brightly, "I think I'll just crash right now. This mortality gig really takes it out of a person."  
  
"Here, I'll show you your room" Gabrielle said as she climbed quickly to her feet.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with Xena?" she asked immediately they were out of the room. "It's something to do with Ares, isn't it? They've both been acting funny all evening."  
"Got it in one, sweetcheeks" replied Aphrodite.  
"Can you do anything?"  
"Do what? I'm mortal, remember? Anyway, what could I do? That's between them. Besides, I really am tired, I couldn't do a THING like this, I'm just gonna hit the hay. 'Night, Gabby" and she left the bard standing out in the corridor. "Night, Aphrodite" she heard her voice finally filter through the wall, then her footsteps head lightly down the stairs.  
  
Sighing loudly, 'Dite fell backwards on the narrow bed. She truly hated deceiving the bard, she really was one of her closest friends, but she could only imagine how Gabrielle would react if she realised what the problem really was. "It'll work out, I promise little one" the goddess promised the empty air. She just meant to lay down and have a little nap and -  
  
"APHRODITE!" The loud voice brought her to her senses. Vaguely she realised she'd fallen asleep. Well she'd never had that problem before, she decided bemusedly; she didn't really know what to think about it. The sensation was certainly interesting.  
  
Slowly sitting up she blinked carefully. Athena was standing at the foot of the bed and surrounding her were Artemis, Cupid, Psyche, Hades, Hera and Haephestus.   
  
"Hephie" she grinned suddenly. Returning her smile the god of the forge went to sit beside his wife and wrap his arm around her. Gladly she leaned into his embrace.  
  
"Enough of that" declared Athena brusquely. "We don't have time for this. Aphrodite, I've spoken to the others about the matter at hand and they concur with my decision. Hera has put the matter to Zeus and he has given his approval. The relationship between Ares and his mortal chosen must be positively resolved before he does something rash and becomes entirely unmanageable. Xena is the only person who really has a hold over him, he would do anything she said solely because she said it..."  
  
Aphrodite frowned. "I hate to burst your bubble, 'Thene, but I don't think Ar's that gullible. Sure he listens to Xena but he doesn't blindly obey ANYONE, not even her."  
"Sure, sure" Athena waved off her objections airily. "Her influence is a positive one. Without Xena the god of war would be a far less likeable person."  
  
"How likeable is he anyway?" grumbled Hera.  
  
"Please, you don't really know him, he's got a heart and feelings, he just doesn't show it" pleaded 'Dite swiftly. "Give him a chance, please?"  
"I've already said I'll help, haven't I?" Hera responded, but mollified by the other's argument.  
  
"Okay, well, people, where do we begin?" Brightly 'Dite clapped her hands together and looked at her audience. Numbly they looked back at her.   
  
"Actually we were hoping you'd know that."  
  
~~  
They discussed the issue until Aphrodite fell asleep with her head on Haephestus' shoulder. He nursed her gently without saying anything for a while until her snores became audible. Disgusted, Hera declared the meeting closed and the first move up to Aphrodite.   
  
The others disappeared except for the god of the forge, who tried to make himself comfortable on the narrow pallet next to the sleeping figure. The bedding was too soft for his liking, the frame barely long enough for his lanky form and he hardly required sleep anyway, but the dominant factor in his decision to stay was the gently vulnerable form of his wife, curled tightly against him and snoring ever so softly. He so rarely got to hold her that the moment was worth preserving.  
  
~~  
Cyrene got another shock when she burst into the room in the morning. "Okay, Aphrodite, time to get up, rise and shine-" She caught sight of Haephestus.  
"Oh" the innkeeper managed softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise - Who are you? Do you realise who she IS?"  
  
Haephestus chuckled slightly and managed to slip out of 'Dite's embrace without waking her. "Is there something I should know?" he asked innocently.  
  
Cyrene's mouth worked soundlessly. "She's um, she's um, the Goddess of Love! That's Aphrodite, do you realise! Aphrodite herself!"  
  
He nodded placatingly. "Yes ma'am, and I'm the god of the forge," Haephestus said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, argh!" She should have known he wouldn't believe her. "I'm not making this up, I don't care what she told you, she really is Aphrodite!"  
  
"Yes, and I really am the god of the forge" he grinned back. "Matter of fact I really should be going now, it's been nice meeting you." He inclined his head sharply and the air sucked angrily into the space where he'd been standing only moments before.  
  
Cyrene rubbed her eyes wearily. Gods. When would she ever learn?  
  
~~  
  
"What do you want?" Xena looked up from polishing her sword as Aphrodite plopped down beside her.  
"I need to talk to you, Xena," she said seriously.  
"Shoot, then."  
"About Ares."  
"So? What has anything to do with him got to do with me?"  
"You love him, don't you?"  
  
The warrior spat savagely into the grass. "What gave you that idea?" she asked sharply. The goddess of love knew a moment's doubt.   
  
"You're drawn to him when you're not drawn to anyone else," she said finally, thinking about it. "He's hurt you but if he needed you you'd be there. You use your anger to disguise what you really feel, because you really do feel something for him. You're alike, you two, like two sides of the same coin; night and day, reflections of one another that cannot exist without the other."  
  
"What point does proving this make?" All the fight had gone out of Xena's voice and her posture indicated defeat. She was a saddened woman. "What difference does it make, 'Dite? He'll never be able to care about me when he's a god. I would never ask him to give it up, though I think he may if I requested it; it's too much a part of who he is. I understand that. The world needs a god of war. Without him there'd only be anarchy and squabbles and outright destruction."  
  
"Don't give up, sweetheart" the goddess urged gently. "Love isn't something you can just toss away, even if you happen to be the God of War."  
"It's something you can refuse to acknowledge, though."  
"Yeah, I see that a lot."  
"Oh?"  
"You and Ares, you're always refusing to admit what you feel. He does love you Xe, I know he does. He gets all moody and melancholy when you're not around, and he spends ages surrounded by all the things you left behind. He's got them in his temple in Olympus; it's like a shrine. It's pretty eerie actually."  
  
"He's obsessed" Xena states shortly. "That's not the same as love."  
"No, no, no! Aren't you listening to me? He really cares about you! ARES LOVES YOU XENA! What part of that don't you understand?"  
  
"Stop interfering in our lives, Aphrodite" the object of their discussion himself announced. Both women looked up guiltily. How much did he hear? Xena thought wildly, looking from one Olympian to the other. I don't need another emotional crisis; this is bad enough...  
  
"I am NOT interfering, I'm just helping, that's all!" the goddess defended herself. "'Sides, I'm not the only one who thinks you two ought to get together, 'Thene's been looking after my duties and she suggested it. Hera, Hades, Hephie, Cupie and Artemis all agree, and Zeus approves too. Everyone's happy with it except you two! I just don't understand! I would have thought you'd be happy, that you'd jump at the chance to be together, yet you're barely speaking to one another! What is wrong with you?"  
  
"We're fine, 'Dite" Xena answered for both of them. Ares gave her an inscrutable glance before adding "We have the right to live our lives the way we feel appropriate, don't we? Don't try to force us into anything, sister. Zeus gave mortals the greatest gift of all and you think he didn't give it to us as well? Free will, Aphrodite. Yes I love Xena but I have the right to choose to refrain from anything that might hurt her. I refuse to hurt her, sis - and if my love hurts her, I'm not going to rub her face in it. I could never stop loving her because she's such a wonderful person, but because she's such a wonderful person, she's had an effect on me, too, and I can only try to emulate what she would do in my place. I respect her too much not to. I love her too much to ever hurt her again, even by accident. I don't know how it happened but Xena's become the centre of my life. I would gladly suffer eternity in the deepest flames of Tartarus to avoid giving her one moment of grief. That is my choice, Aphrodite. Please respect that."  
  
The goddess nodded sadly, crystal tears trickling solemnly down her sculptured cheeks. "That is so sweet Ares," she whispered, "I never realised you felt so much. I never realised."  
"Yeah, well, now you know."   
  
"Ares?" Xena asked softly, raising her head to look at him. Unlike the two Olympians she was still seated on the ground and had to crane her neck to meet his eyes.  
  
"Did you mean that?"  
Wordlessly he nodded. It seemed he would hurt her even in trying not to.   
  
She took that in and studied him carefully. Ares thought he saw the beginning of tears in her eyes and mentally cursed himself for giving her pain. Could he ever do anything right?  
  
Xena got to her feet and walked towards him. She stopped a pace away and searched his face imploringly.   
"Ares?" she asked again.  
"Yes love?" He couldn't help himself; she looked so vulnerable that it just slipped out. He gave himself another point on the moron stakes. 'And another gold medal victory for Ares the great!'  
  
He snorted soundlessly. Xena caught the change in his expression and looked a question. The god shook his head quickly. "Nothing, just thinking" he offered, knowing how lame it sounded. She accepted that and nodded again.  
  
"I'm sorry Ares."  
"It's okay, please, you haven't done anything, it's all my fault." He tried hurriedly to brush it away.  
"No."  
  
Ares frowned.  
"That isn't what I meant." Slowly she reached out a hand and tenderly cupped the side of his face. "I meant I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did. You've always been such an arrogant bastard that I forget sometimes you have feelings too."  
  
Despite the situation, Ares smirked. This was pure Xena, the Xena he'd fallen in love with. Only she could give a compliment and take it away in the same breath.   
  
"What?"  
"That's a bit of a double-edged apology, isn't it?"  
Slowly Xena grinned in response. "Yeah, well, it's the best you're gonna get so make the most of it."  
"Oh, I will." He inclined his head slightly, indicating she hadn't removed her hand yet.  
  
"Sorry" the warrior said again before throwing both arms around his neck and hugging him close. "This better?"  
"Ohh...ah..." He didn't have time to say anything else before she kissed him, years of pent up emotions being released in the final joining of two beloved souls.  
  
Ultimately they broke apart, both loath to step out of the embrace. Solemnly they stood there with their arms around each other, held by the truth they saw in the other's eyes. "I never thought I'd say this, but Xena, would you marry me?" Ares asked suddenly, holding his breath.  
  
Xena gave a quick smile that lit her eyes like the reflection of candlelight. She glowed with unsuppressed happiness, as her whole body seemed to relax. Joyfully she kissed him again, running her fingers through his hair and pulling him as close as it was humanly possible to get.  
  
"I'm guessing that's a yes then?" he asked innocently, looking like the proverbial child in the lolly shop.   
  
She hit him.  
  
"Ow!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry - I keep forgetting that you're *mortal*" Xena simpered, grinning broadly.  
He clutched his head in mock pain. "That *hurt*!"  
"You poor little thing. Shall I kiss it and make it better?"  
  
She didn't need an answer for that one.   
  
Aphrodite, deciding it was time to leave before things got too personal, debated for a moment the wisdom of taking Xena's sword back to the inn for safekeeping before coming to the conclusion that in her current mortal state it wasn't worth it. Not even Ares would be able to stop an enraged Xena separated from her sword, she thought ruefully.  
  
As she prepared to leave the field was flooded by a pantomime of lights, heralding the arrival of the other gods. Ares and Xena separated to face them, but the goddess of love noted with amusement that they clung firmly to the other's hand.   
  
"Ares, God of War; Xena, warrior of Greece" intoned Zeus solemnly. "Do you understand what this entails?"  
"Yes," they answered together.  
"And you are willing to be joined before all Olympus, bound for eternity as husband and wife?"  
"We are" Ares replied solemnly.  
"Very well. Then only one last thing remains to be done." He gestured to Athena, who placed an object in his outstretched hand. A golden apple.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked gently, holding the apple out to Xena. Silently she nodded, accepted the fruit. She watched Ares carefully as she ate it. He smiled encouragingly at her and squeezed her hand in response. Emboldened, Xena finished eating. A golden wave of light overcame her and she was filled with the sensation of having all her burdens lifted. An incredible lightness and joy entered her soul; she shut her eyes to prolong the moment. Was this how it always felt?  
  
The warmth of the light stole away but the feeling of great freedom remained. Reluctantly she opened her eyes and stared directly into the face of the god of war. His expression was filled with hope and tenderness, and the endearing half-smirk she'd come to cherish.  
  
"I love you Ares" she said simply and leaned into his embrace. Wordlessly he held her. That was all he needed to know.  
  
"I've only got one question, Ar," Xena murmured softly against the leather of his tunic, "that is how are we going to tell my mother?"  
  
~~  
Cyrene didn't need telling. She was too busy trying to get over the idea of the entire Olympian pantheon gathered in her flower garden.  
  
There were some days she really had the feeling Xena was holding out on her.  
  
THE END  
  
Words: 6,438  
  
Woah, finally! Longest one to boot! (Funny how I keep saying that, isn't it?) Anyway it is and I've spent quite a while on this little piece, so I'd appreciate any feedback you happen to have on it. Please spend five minutes to send me a quick e-mail on what you thought; in the words of Judith Durham, musician extraordinaire "it don't, it don't cost very much!"  
  
E-mail: avatar_31@angelfire.com  
  



End file.
